Non ti voglio fermare
by White Spins
Summary: Shiznat. Shizuru's P.O.V. Shizuru riflette sui suoi sentimenti per Natsuki. Ma non sa che l'aspetterà una piccola sorpresa.


DISCLAIMER: "Non ti voglio fermare" di Mauro di Maggio naturalmente non è mia! Nemmeno Mai HiMe per mia sfortuna!:)

_Vorrei scrivere per te, qualcosa che,_

_che ti dica beh, sto pensando a te_

_E tu dove sei, se non sei con me_

_Ma l'amore che cos'è,_

_è pensare a te_

_E vieni a casa mia quando vuoi_

_Dormirai con me solo se vorrai_

Natsuki.

Il tuo nome che suona in modo costante nella mia mente.

Natsuki.

Tu,l'unica persona che è riuscita a penetrare nel mio cuore, risvegliandomi da un sonno apparentemente eterno.

La mia principessa, mia dolce e piccola Natsuki. Una bimba dagli occhi verde smeraldo sola e spaventata, il mio bellissimo lupo solitario, distante dal mondo e da tutto ciò che la circonda.

Ma nessuna parola potrà mai descrivere questo sentimento sconvolgente dentro me. Nessuna poesia, nessuna canzone, potrà essere in grado.

So che mi manchi, Natsuki.

Vorrei esserti accanto, solamente guardandoti, causando quei tuoi arrossimenti presenti ogni qualvolta che ti stuzzico o dico qualche cosa d'imbarazzante.

Vorrei che tu varcassi quella soglia, sorprendendomi come non fai mai, e che mi sussurrassi dolci parole come io vorrei fare con te.

Ma se tu non sei qui, allora dove sei?

L'unico posto a cui appartieni veramente è al mio fianco. Questo lo sai anche tu, Natsuki. Lo hai accettato il giorno in cui le nostre vite si spensero per un tempo breve, esalando i nostri ultimi respiri l'una nelle braccia dell'altra. Sai, mia dolce Natsuki, questo è sempre stato il mio unico desiderio. Non meritavo la sua realizzazione.

Come so che non merito te, dopo quelle brutte cose che ti ho fatto, violando la tua volontà. Tu mi hai perdonata, ma io forse non perdonerò me stessa, non so se riuscirò a darmi pace. Però sento che il rancore delle azioni che ho commesso sta gradualmente svanendo, col tuo aiuto, la tua gentilezza e infinita pazienza.

Sei così dolce, mia cara Natsuki, non smetterò mai di dirlo. Dolce e carina quando mi fai visita ogni volta senza preavviso, prendi decisioni senza consultarmi, ed io non posso obiettare. Non voglio. Non quando ti corichi sul mio letto e con un tuo sorriso mi inviti in un abbraccio, perdendoci in esso e dimenticandoci del resto del mondo.

_Non ti voglio fermare_

_Io ti lascerò andare_

_C'è sempre una partenza_

_stai con me o stai senza_

_Perché credo che amare_

_sia lasciar liberi di fare_

_Stai con me o senza me_

_Stai con me o senza me_

Sai, mia graziosa Natsuki…da quando siamo resuscitate, non credo che tutto sia stato risolto tra di noi. Credo che qualche incomprensione è ancora celata da entrambe, penso che sia io che te non vogliamo farla venire a galla. Non credi?

Il nostro problema, è che non conosciamo questa incomprensione, sappiamo che esiste ma non sappiamo ancora darle un nome. Ma c'è una cosa di cui sono sicura.

Non sei mia.

Perlomeno non ancora, non del tutto. C'è qualcosa che ti ferma, ma probabilmente quel qualcosa in qualche modo sta fermando anche me.

Non va bene, Natsuki.

Non va bene esserti di ostacolo. Non voglio mettermi in mezzo tra te e la tua felicità. Rinuncerò alla mia, se grazie a questo riuscirò a vederti felice per la prima volta. Sono disposta a perderti, a lasciarti andare via, se è questo che vorrai.

Ma la tua indecisione, le tue mancate risposte, mi fanno solo soffrire, così tanto che spesso sento come se stessi per morire una seconda volta.

Speranza.

Essa è la fonte della mia sofferenza. Non voglio che tu mi faccia continuamente sperare, perché se rischio poi di rimanere a mani vuote, non immagino cosa sarei capace di fare con me stessa.

Quindi io ti imploro, mia bella Natsuki, se devi decidere di amarmi o meno, fallo in fretta. Non te lo sto chiedendo come un mio desiderio egoista, ma come un'implorazione disperata, di una persona altrettanto disperata.

Non aver paura di darmi una risposta negativa, io saprò accettare la realtà dei fatti, scioglierò questo nodo che mi tiene legata a te, se necessario.

Devi essere libera di vivere e fare come preferisci.

_Vorrei vivere con te, anche solo un giorno dai_

_Mi basterebbe sai_

_Che meraviglia sei_

_Per uno come me che scappa sempre,_

_da ogni storia che lega le caviglie_

Pensandoci, credo che questa casa sia troppo fredda. Vuota. Non riguarda solo il punto di vista fisico, abitare sola in un appartamento così spazioso, perché per quanto spazioso sia, sento che manca la cosa più importante.

E' un senso di vuoto interiore che solo tu potresti riuscire a riempire, Natsuki, se solo fossi qui.

Non sai quante volte ho immaginato una vita insieme a te, fantasticando sulle cose più banali, come svegliarmi al tuo fianco ogni mattina, prepararti la colazione e svegliarti poi con 10, 100, 1000 baci. Stare seduta davanti a te e guardarti parlando con te e basta, senza aver la necessità di uscire nel mondo là fuori, la tua compagnia l'unica mia fonte di sopravvivenza.

E poi, una volta calata la notte, rifugiarci nel calore delle coperte e dei nostri corpi, facendo l'amore fino ad essere completamente esauste, per poi abbandonarci a un sonno profondo stringendoci l'una nell'altra.

Questo è il tipo di giornata che ripeterei all'infinito, mia fredda Natsuki. Mi accontenterei di vivere anche un solo giorno come questo, se è con te.

Non voglio spaventarti, come ho già fatto in passato, ma non voglio più mentire sui miei sentimenti e su ciò che voglio più di ogni altra cosa. Oramai sai già tutto da molto tempo, quindi non c'è più bisogno di nascondere nulla, posso essere libera di esprimere il mio amore, dirti quanto ti amo senza provare la benché minima paura e non averne mai abbastanza di ripetertelo. Perché di te mai mi potrei stancare, Natsuki.

Sei irresistibile, la creatura più carina e meravigliosa che esista.

Per me, sei la Dea scesa su questa miserabile Terra per permettere a noi insulsi umani di poter vedere ed ammirare con i nostri occhi ciò che neanche l'immaginazione e i sogni potranno mai produrre.

Sei la mia Dea, la mia stupenda Natsuki.

_Non ti voglio fermare_

_Io ti lascerò andare_

_C'è sempre una partenza_

_stai con me o stai senza_

_Perché credo che amare_

_sia lasciar liberi di fare_

_Stai con me o senza me_

_Stai con me_

All'improvviso, sento suonare il campanello, distogliendomi dai miei pensieri sul mio piccolo angelo problematico. Mi alzo dal letto in un balzo, non preoccupandomi se questa non era una cosa che una signorina dai modi posati dovrebbe fare. Mi aggiusto i capelli e i vestiti meglio che posso, dirigendomi intanto verso la porta. Mi chiedo chi ci possa essere al di là di essa, vista l'ora tarda. Finalmente la aprii, non avendo idea di chi aspettarmi.

Spalancai gli occhi quando questi ultimi si incrociarono con i suoi. Natsuki. La causa dei miei problemi e delle mie sofferenze, il centro dei miei pensieri continui e senza mai fine.

Scuotendo leggermente la testa, cerco di ricompormi al meglio. "Ara, Natsuki…che ci fai qui a quest'ora?Non che mi dispiace." le dissi accennando uno dei miei tanti sorrisetti rivolti solo per lei.

Lei non arrossì nemmeno un po', il che era strano, visto che anche solo un piccolo commento scherzoso di solito riusciva a farla imbarazzare. Sembrava pensierosa, aveva lo sguardo abbassato, e notai che aveva i capelli piuttosto spettinati, probabilmente perché era in moto.

Era talmente adorabile che avevo voglia di baciarla qui fuori nel corridoio del condominio.

"Shizuru…" disse con un filo di voce la mia bellezza dagli occhi verdi, sempre con lo sguardo abbassato. Dava l'impressione di essere preoccupata per qualcosa. Come se ci fosse qualcosa che la turba. Mi angoscia vederla così.

"Shizuru…io…" cominciò lei a parlare, imbarazzata per qualche motivo a me sconosciuto. Aggrottai un po' la mia fronte in confusione.

Non avevo la minima idea di cosa stava succedendo. "Natsuki, non capisco co-".

La mia frase fu interrotta a metà, le parole che stavo per dire sospese sulle sue labbra.

La mia Natsuki mi stava baciando.

Colta di sorpresa, sgranai gli occhi, rimanendo impassibile per lo shock. Lei però si staccò troppo presto, prima che avessi l'opportunità di rispondere a questo bacio improvviso.

I nostri visi erano praticamente a pochissimi centimetri di distanza. Guardai la ragazza più bassa di me con quella che presumo era un'espressione stupefatta; lei a sua volta mi guardò con un'espressione malinconica e triste, gli occhi lucidi. L'esatta espressione di un cucciolo abbandonato.

Faceva una tale pena che il cuore mi si strinse in una morsa lacerante, dolorosa.

Prima di rendermene conto, buttò le sue braccia attorno al mio collo, abbracciandomi quasi come se mi stesse soffocando; allo stesso tempo però fu un abbraccio disperato e pieno di rimpianto. Rimpianto del passato. Quel passato che vorrei dimenticare ma che comunque rivivrei allo stesso modo, dal primo all'ultimo secondo.

La mia mente ritornò al presente, sentendo il suo abbraccio che si faceva sempre più insistente.

Io non sapevo cosa fare, se mi era permesso ricambiare questo gesto d'affetto oppure no, così rimasi lì impalata, le mie braccia che non reagivano.

Il dolce ma comunque forte profumo di Natsuki mi inebriò, portandomi inconsciamente ad inclinare la testa e odorare i suoi lunghi capelli scuri. Il suo odore buonissimo risvegliò completamente il mio corpo, così risposi finalmente al suo abbraccio portando le mie braccia attorno alla sua schiena.

"Shizuru, se sono venuta qui è perché…" disse la mia bellissima ragazza dagli occhi smeraldo, interrompendosi per un istante. Poi si distaccò leggermente da me, prendendo un respiro profondo "…ho deciso. Ho deciso davvero, Shizuru." finì di formulare la frase, guardando con coraggio nei miei occhi.

Il mio cuore si fermò per un istante, poi riprese a battere ad un ritmo velocissimo. Da sempre attendo una sua risposta. Ora non so se mi sento veramente pronta. Ma lei lo è, questo è tutto ciò che conta per me.

"Voglio stare con te, Shizuru Fujino. Ti amo." disse Natsuki, sul suo volto lo sguardo più dolce del mondo, la voce bassa e spezzata, un leggero velo di rossore sulle sue guance color latte. Notai che tratteneva a stento le lacrime, aspettando una mia reazione, una mia qualunque risposta.

Senza pensarci, le mie mani presero le sue, tirandola verso di me, e la baciai con tutta la forza che mi rimaneva in quel momento inaspettato.

Il bacio divenne subito appassionato, le nostre lingue instancabili che duellavano l'una contro l'altra, in movimenti sempre più veloci e senza tregua.

Dopo pochi minuti ci fermammo per respirare, entrambe ansimando per ciò che era appena accaduto. Infine, ripresi totalmente fiato. "Ti amo anch'io, mia piccola, dolce, Natsuki. Anche tu sai che ti ho sempre amata." le dissi sostenendo e accarezzando il suo bel visino con la mia mano destra, mentre con l'altra le cingevo un fianco.

Non avendo bisogno di dire altro, Natsuki annuì, mormorando un "sì" quasi impercettibile, se non fossimo così vicine. Sentii un sorriso formarsi sulle mie labbra, poi quest'ultime, in assenza di quelle di Natsuki, ripresero il loro possesso, cominciando un secondo bacio inarrestabile e pieno di desiderio.

Ora so che mi hai perdonata, Natsuki. Ti prego, stai con me per sempre.

Anche se so che "per sempre" non sarà mai abbastanza.


End file.
